Todo O Saber da Vida Eu Aprendi Lendo HP
by sly.friends
Summary: HP acabou, mas a lembrança ficou! Tudo que eu aprendi durante quase 10 anos desta maravilhosa saga!
1. 1

**(Se possível 100) Coisas Que Eu Aprendi Lendo Harry Potter**

**Tudo que Eu Preciso Saber na Vida Eu Aprendi Lendo Harry Potter**

**Autores: Estudantes da Sonserina **

**Esta fic foi feita depois de matar a aula de Poções do Snape, ir a Hogsmeade e beber muita cerveja amanteigada...**

**Mil desculpas se tiver erros de português!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1)Turbante está fora de moda.

2)Matar unicórnios não vai te deixar mais bonito.

3)Se ter um cão de guarda é bom, imagine ter um com 3 cabeças.

4)Não, eu não aprendi a cozinha a glória nem a engarrafar a fama. ÙÚ

5)Nunca, jamais, toque no Potter se você estiver possuído. Ele pode te deixar em pó.

6)Para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte (Sim! Chupaaa Rowling!!! Roubei essa na cara dura!) XD.

7)Usar guarda-chuva cor de rosa não te torna menos macho.

8)Sorvete de limão é uma delícia! XD

9)Jogar xadrez é um esporte perigoso!

10)Só um rostinho bonito não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Entendeu bem, Gilderoy?

11)Se for para ser bilíngüe, ser ofidioglota não é das melhores opções. U.U

12)Tem coisa pior na vida do que morrer no banheiro feminino?!? O.O

13)Se for para enfeitiçar um carro ao menos escolha um novo, decente e que agüente o tranco, Ford Anglia não foi feito para isso, sacou Arthur?

14)Tenho realmente que comentar algo sobre varinha quebrada?!? XP

15)Fawkes, você é emo?!? T-\

16)Quando for escolher um animal de estimação, tente não optar pelos monstros, Salazar e Hagrid, vocês leram essa fic?!?

17)Nunca é tarde demais para se começar a escrever em um diário (mesmo que você não seja uma menina) .

18)Ter um compartimento ou câmara incógnitas em um castelo é CHIQUE! (ui!)

19)Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar, se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro ( uhhh mais uma...desculpa aí Loira Má!!!)

20)São as nossas escolhas que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que as nossas qualidades ( valeu, Albus!! Tem no meu orkut).

21)É possível encontrar presságios de morte na borra de chá.

22)Ainda estou esperando pelo tarado da machadinha...

23)É preferível receber um beijo do dementador do que ver seu patrono assumir a forma de um veado.

24)Pior do que isso, é descobrir que seu pai era um veado.

25)Rabicho não morreu, fugiu e se tornou presidente do Brasil.

N/a: Se gostaram da fic, por favor deixem um review ou mandem um email, se não...perderam tempo lendo, azar seu!


	2. 2

26)As conseqüências dos nossos atos são sempre tão complexas, tão diversas, que predizer o futuro é uma tarefa realmente difícil.

27) Ser animago é totalmente "in". Escolhendo bem seu animal sua personalidade fica clara e como bônus você pode fugir de dementadores. Só cuidado com as pulgas e com o animal que vai se transformar... (Sirius já te falei pra tomar um banho anti-pulgas a coceira tá me matando!)

(James, veados não são totalmente legais!)

28) Lufos não estão destinados a atingir nenhuma glória. Quando estiver próximo a obter algum êxito, uma tragédia provavelmente o assolará.

29) Camisola florida trouxa é uma ótima pedida para o bruxo que quer uma ventilação agradável nas partes baixas.

30) Convidados indesejáveis? Bagunceiros em casa? Festa no vizinho do prédio bombando e você não consegue dormir? Projete a marca negra no céu e pronto!

31) Ter a marca negra tatuada não vai te ajudar a conseguir um bom emprego fora dos comensais... ela não é socialmente aceitável.

32) Ser comensal é um trabalho de riscos.

33) Conforme-se! Lord Voldemort não paga VR, Vale Nôitibus, Reembolso Aparatação, nem Assistência Curandeiro!

34) Nunca aceite pagamento em ouro de leprechaun (só Marotos Card, aceito desde Hogsmeade até o Beco Diagonal).

35) O Potter Fede!!!

36) Se for menino nunca tome banho no banheiro dos monitores... a não ser que queira participar do Big Brother Murta Que Geme.

37) Mantenha VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! O.O

38) O Snape é sexy até de pijama! XD

39) O Departamento de Saúde do Ministério da Magia adverte: beber cerveja amanteigada em excesso pode provocar dependência, especialmente para elfos domésticos. 8D

40) Não devo contar mentiras.

41) Hem,hem. . .

42) Se você for capaz, tente dizer 5 vezes mimbulus mimbletonia o mais rápido possível.

43) Weasley é nosso rei!

44) Se você quer sair com estilo, faça polichinelo! (Fawkes?!?)

45) Quer sobressair-se? Que tal uma risada bem insana? (huahauhuahuahuahuah...nossa, isso é tão divertido!!)

46) Que diabos são narguilés?

47) Usar preto é elegante, agora usar vestes rosas é porque você quer saber o verdadeiro significado da palavra AZAR ( Cooorreeee Umbridge, os centauros estão vindo!!!)

48) Oclumência é uma defesa mágica que te protege contra penetrações externas u.u (Sev, vai com calma, eu sou inexperiente!)

49) Nunca faça experimentos impróprios com uma cabra, isso dá cadeia! (afinal, o que pode ser feito com uma cabra?!?)

50) Azkaban, não tem shampoo, condicionador e nem sabonete, mas a vista lá é ótima!

Continua...


	3. 3

51) Você está entediado? Por que não inventa um apelido e escreve naquele seu livro de química?

52) O futuro de todo loiro sonserino é virar emo!

53) Ser professor em Hogwarts é sinônimo de encalhado ( não pega nem gripe, muito menos a Murta Que Geme!).

54) Se conhecer seu verdadeiro amor, o fará na escola entre a idade de 11 a 15 anos ( se não...esqueça, você ficará para titia pro resto da vida).

55) Ter pavões albinos no jardim é um LUXO ( que o diga Sr. Malfoy e a revista Casa & Jardim)!

56) Usar as cores de sua casa de Hogwarts na decoração de seu quarto demonstra personalidade e nobreza.

57) Mas partes empalhadas de algum ser vivo dentro de casa já ficou completamente 'out'.

58) Accio Hagrid (?!?) o.O

59) É possível ter uma irmã com cabelos e olhos negros; uma de cabelos e olhos castanhos; e uma outra com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis (eu acredito no padeiro mágico!) XDb

60) Não confie em gagos.

61) Unicórnios odeiam meninos... Como o Voldemort conseguia se alimentar com o sangue deles que é a questão. (hum...interessante ¬¬)

62) Não seja tolo o suficiente de ter um filho aos 40 anos e depois morrer inexplicavelmente em uma batalha.

63) E mais importante ainda: não leve sua esposa para morrer ao seu lado... coitada da avó do Teddy Lupin.

64) Se você for um nerd esquisitão, tente não se apaixonar pela pessoa mais pop da escola, as conseqüências serão graves e podem afetar-te por toda a sua vida... SEVIE e LILIAN huhu

65) Elfos domésticos são facilmente afetados espiritualmente pelos atos de seus donos, como pitbulls.

66) Nunca engula um pomo de ouro.

67) Os lufos realmente não existem, pois se existissem, onde seria a sua sala comunal?

68) O veneno da Aragogue era muito valioso... Se o Hagrid não fosse tão obtuso, hoje ele seria o meio-gigante meio-bruxo mais rico do mundo!

69) Tamanho não é documento... Rowling, explica como foi o caso do pai e da mãe do Hagrid?? (Acho que é mais provável que o pai do Hagrid tenha feito um "engorgio" lá na zona do agrião XP...embora, talvez seja melhor não saber a resposta XD)

70) SE você quiser ser um animago, tente não ser um inseto!

71) E a combinação de repórter irritante + besouro realmente não funciona durante muito tempo.

72) E isso não parece magia... Isso é magia (Gilderoy doidão)

73) No St. Mungus vende-se balas.

74) Gatos que lêem o jornal na esquina são realmente muito esquisitos.

75) Não se torne um Comensal da Morte muito cedo... eles podem pedir para que você faça tarefas de que não é muito experiente.

N/a: Se quiserem mais, terão que esperar...vida de estudante não é fácil .


	4. 4

76) Há coisas entre o céu e a terra que até Merlin duvida. Quem diria encontrar um Dragão imenso protegendo cofres do Banco Gringotes?

77) Não fale com estranhos, principalmente se você estiver passeando pela travessa do tranco.

78) Tome cuidado com sua varinha, ela pode arrancar um olho.

79) Se você for um aborto, não se preocupe, envie uma coruja ao Feitiço Express e pronto!

80) Não aceite o cargo de professor de Defesa contra a arte das trevas!

81) Não use objetos amaldiçoados, mesmo que isto seja tentador demais.

82) Se você for um bruxo que não tem idade para usar feitiços fora da escola, não se preocupe! Pode usar maldições imperdoáveis à vontade, o Ministério só detecta feitiços tolos e quando usados em momentos de vida ou morte...

83) Nunca coma bolinhos que flutuem no meio do corredor...

84) Não use óculos redondos.Por mais que você seja famoso, você vai ser um zero à esquerda.

85) Não deixe criarem uma mão nova para você. Ela pode se voltar contra seu dono.

86) Se procuras uma mão sempre disposta a te ajudar, ela não será de prata (pegou essa Rabicho?)

87) Só as celebridades gostam de nomes de novela mexicana! (Alvo Severo?!? Pelo Amor de Merlin...)

88) Se você estiver cansado de andar de transporte público lotado, você sempre pode tentar a desculpa que tem cento e sete anos e que realmente precisa sentar, quem sabe isso não funciona?

Continua...

N/a 3: Valeu Carol Ann Potter!!! Direitos autorais pelos itens 84 e 85!!!

N/a 4: Valeu Carlinha Bass!!! Direitos autorais pelo item 86!!!

N/a 5: Não abandonamos a fic.


End file.
